De l'art de grandir pour mieux guérir
by plumapapotte
Summary: Suite du T6. Harry doit faire des choix et consentir à de lourds sacrifices pour consommer sa vengeance et poursuit sa vie qui tient plus de la survie. Il se heurte enfin sans intermédiaire à la réalité du monde sorcier et teste la frêle frontière entre l
1. Vous prendrez bien un verre?

Vous prendrez bien un verre

Depuis l'inhumation de Dumbledore, Harry n'avait eut de cesse de s'instruire. Il avait effectué son tout premier investissement d'importance en l'achat d'un appartement dans l'East End. Le cartier craignait passablement, mais au moins Harry pouvait y prétendre à l'anonymat. Chaque jour, il transplanait au Chaudron Baveur afin de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, à la recherche de livres ou d'objets qui pourraient lui être utiles dans sa quête. Mais ce jour-là, il bouleversait ses habitudes : il devait retrouver Ron et Hermione dans une brasserie de Piccadilly Circus.

- Tu es réellement convaincu que le lieu est idéal, côté discrétion, Harry ? l'interrogea Ron en embrassant du regard la cinquantaine d'autres clients.

- Il a pour suprême avantage de faire passer tes regards hagards pour ceux d'un touriste ou un provincial parmi tant d'autres, rétorqua celui-ci avec froideur.

- Je pense que Ron parlait du nombre incalculable d'oreilles potentiellement indiscrètes qui caractérisent l'endroit, suggéra Hermione.

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas du conseil de Mondigus, quand en cinquième année on avait organisé le premier rassemblement de l'A.D. à la Tête de Sanglier ? Dans un lieu public, plus il y a de monde autour, mieux c'est.

- Admettons, céda la jeune fille. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je n'avance pas beaucoup dans mes recherches sur les _objets_, mais je maîtrise maintenant totalement les sortilèges informulés et je progresse énormément en métamorphoses, théoriquement bien sûr. Je suis bien plus efficace qu'au _collège_, crois-moi.

Son amie opina à contrecœur, avant de jeter un regard oblique à Ron. Celui-ci consentit enfin à prendre la parole constructivement :

- Ginny parle beaucoup de quitter elle-même le _collège _pour t'aider dans ta quête. Elle à l'air de penser que sa maîtrise du Chauve Furie te sera vitale dans un futur proche. Et ça inquiète beaucoup Maman, en fait. Mais elle ne veut entendre aucun de nos arguments et elle m'a harcelée depuis la fin des cours pour avoir ton adresse, parce qu'elle a trouvé ta chambre vide à Privet Drive et…

- Je vais lui parler, l'interrompit Harry, résigné. Mais il ne faut en aucun cas qu'elle sache où je vis, ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle.

- C'est bien pour cela que je ne lui ai rien dis, en dépit du fait que sa douleur faisait mal à voir.

- Ce n'est pas simple pour moi non plus ! s'emporta Harry.

- Nous le savons, personne ne doute de tes bons sentiments envers Ginny et de ton désir de la protéger. Pas même elle, fit Hermione, posant un main apaisante sur la sienne. Parle-lui vite, c'est tout. Le mariage de Bill me paraît l'occasion idéale.

- Sans doute. Elle me manque énormément. Chacun de vous me manque, mais je crois que je suis plus ou moins condamné à la solitude tant que je n'aurai pas accompli la prophétie. Alors j'aimerai que ce soit le plus rapidement possible, afin d'écourter le calvaire autant que possible. Mais assez parlé de moi, comment se porte le futur marié ?

- Bill ? Il ne s'est pas transformé à la pleine lune, on est donc tous rassurés sur ce point-là. Mais tu sais, c'est une aubaine pour toi cette histoire : plus personne ne pourra t'appeler le balafré ! plaisanta Ron.

- Comment, on m'a destitué de mon titre le plus cher ? fit mine de s'offusquer Harry.

Et ils rirent de bon cœur, comme trois adolescents normaux qui prendraient un verre dans des circonstances des plus normales. Mais très vite, les non-dits et l'incompréhension eurent raison de cet élan de spontanéité. Un ange passa.

- Quels sont les projets pour lesquels nous pourrions t'être utile, Harry ? demanda finalement Hermione.

- Aucun, j'en ai peur. Bien sûr Hermione, tu es bien plus brillante que moi, mais j'ai peur qu'une greffe de cerveau soit difficilement réalisable. Quant à ta connaissance du monde sorcier, Ron, je ne peux pas l'inventer. Dans l'immédiat, ma lacune la plus handicapante est l'occlumencie, puisque je n'ai pas de léglimens sous la main. Je m'entraîne à la légilimencie sur des hiboux ou des rats, mais leurs pensées sont juste binaires : la nourriture et la survie, en gros. C'est limité, mais je ne me vois pas infliger ça à des Moldus dans les cafés…

- Je vois, dit Ron. Et un elfe de maison ?

- RON ! s'indigna Hermione.

- Je pense que Dobby serait prêt à subir ça, mais les elfes sont trop serviles, ne pensent pas assez par eux-mêmes pour qu'une incursion dans leur esprit représente réellement un défi, objecta Harry, coupant court à toute dispute.

- HARRY !

- C'est peut-être triste à dire, mais tu ne peux prêter aux elfes des capacités mentales humaines, Hermione. Je respecte énormément Dobby en sa qualité d'elfe, mais il n'est pas aussi intelligent qu'un Mangemort.

- Je trouve ta capacité à faire abstraction de Crabbe et Goyle révoltante, Harry, remarqua Ron sur le ton de la conversation en avalant une gorgée de thé.

Harry rentra chez lui ce soir-là empli de la joie d'avoir passé un moment aussi sympathique que constructif avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Il avait été soulagé que Hermione se propose de l'aider en sortilèges sans qu'il ait à lui demander, car à ce stade d'apprentissage, il avait besoin d'un adversaire de taille. Ron, quant à lui, avait promis de récolter autant d'informations que possible dans ce qu'il restait de l'Ordre du Phénix. Malheureusement, en l'absence de la clé de voûte qu'incarnait Dumbledore, l'édifice se trouvait fragilisé et se délitait lentement. De surcroît, de trop nombreux membres avaient été également assassinés au cours de l'année qui s'était écoulée, tant et si bien que l'influence du groupuscule s'amenuisait. Pourtant, Harry s'était juré de rester en contact avec, et communiquait régulièrement par hiboux express avec Minerva McGonagall et Remus Lupin. Seulement, les allés et venus des volatiles avaient fini par éveiller la curiosité du voisinage et Harry n'étant majeur que dans une semaine, il ne pouvait appliquer de sort d'insonorisation à sa modeste demeure. Il aurait bien fait appel à Fred ou Georges pour cette formalité, mais il s'efforçait de limiter au maximum le nombre de personnes connaissant sa planque. Il devrait continuer à faire réchauffer ses boîtes de conserve sur sa gazinière pendant encore une semaine, tant pis.

Il se fit un repas d'un bol de flocons d'avoine gorgés de lait accompagnés de dattes en parcourant un livre traitant des sorts ménagers. S'il avait accepté d'acheter ce studio miteux à un prix aussi indécent, c'était uniquement parce qu'il se savait en mesure de l'agrandir et de le restaurer en trois coups de baguette. Toute la soirée, il tabla sur les plans du futur agencement de son appartement, étonné d'être encore capable de se projeter dans l'avenir. Il tenait même compte de la présence éventuelle de Ginny dans le choix de la couleur des peintures, en fonction des goûts de la demoiselle. Faire une croix sur deux mois d'une promiscuité et d'une complicité aussi considérables était moins aisé qu'il n'y paraissait. Il ne parvenait à envisager son avenir qu'aux côtés de la jeune fille et cette idée le comblait moins qu'elle l'apeurait. Quand bien même il sortirait vivant de l'ultime affrontement, celui-ci surviendrait-il assez tôt pour que son amour reste intact ? Elle ne passerait pas sa vie à l'attendre.

Il ressassait toujours de sombres pensées lorsqu'un bruit de grattement se fit attendre dans la pièce silencieuse. Un hibou tentait d'entrer par la fenêtre. Surpris, car il n'avait répondu à Remus comme à McGonagall que la veille, il prit un peu de temps avant de le laisser entrer. La chouette effraie lui tendit aussitôt sa patte gauche, visiblement pressée. Il déchira l'enveloppe avec suspicion, son nom inscrit par une écriture saccadée, comme rageuse, qu'il connaissait mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier.

_« Potter, _

_McGonagall m'a informée aujourd'hui de ta décision de ne pas réintégrer Poudlard au 1er septembre afin de partir à la chasse au mage noir. Etant passé spécialiste en la matière, je pense pouvoir t'aider. Et même si j'aurai préféré que tu laisses ce rôle à des adultes plus expérimentés, tu seras bientôt majeur et je n'ai aucune autorité à exercer sur toi. J'aimerai te rencontrer le plus tôt possible, de préférence avant le mariage du fils Weasley. Informe-moi de ta décision le plus rapidement possible _

_Alastor Maugrey»_

Cette lettre le laissa songeur. Il savait qu'une rencontre avec Maugrey Fol Œil « d'homme à homme » serait très instructive, mais il craignait que ce dernier soit trop curieux ou qu'il s'approprie un combat qui, au grand dam d'Harry, n'appartenait qu'à lui. Pesant le pour et le contre, il fixa une rencontre le surlendemain au Chaudron Baveur, pour se donner le temps de réfléchir à se qu'il pourrait dévoiler ou non à son ancien professeur. Il se coucha la tête trop pleine, seul dans son grand lit trop froid et trop vide.

Deux jours plus tard, il buvait sa troisième Bièraubeurre dans la petite salle sombre du Chaudron Baveur quand son interlocuteur lui tapa sur l'épaule, le faisant sursauter.

- Tu n'es pas assez aux aguets, Potter, murmura le vieil homme.

- J'ai veillé tard hier, s'excusa Harry. Je suis tombé sur un bouquin très complet sur la métamorphose humaine.

- Tu espères vaincre Voldemort en le changeant en l'un de ses Mangemorts ? ironisa à voix basse Maugrey.

- Non, j'espère pouvoir poursuivre mes investigations jusqu'à l'Allée des Embrumes sans risquer d'être reconnu.

- Et tu ne sens pas capable de produire une potion Polynectar correcte ?

- Si, mais pour cela, il faut déjà trouver les bons ingrédients. J'ai écumé tous les apothicaires du Chemin de Traverse, tous ont fait la grimace quand je leur ai demandé s'ils avaient de la peau de serpent du Cap…


	2. Ou la pesanteur de la réalité

Disclaimer : Les persos et les lieux ne sont pour leur grande majorité que l'œuvre de J.K.Rowling et pas la mienne, merci de me les prêter pour ces quelques chapitres à venir.

Merci à Guézanne, première et unique rewieweuse pour ses encouragements qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur. Ce serait encore mieux si elle n'était pas toute seule, vous me suivez ?

Et mes excuses pour la répétition de la fin du 1er chapitre, il s'agissait d'une erreur de ma part d'avoir mit en ligne le dernier paragraphe. Pas d'inquiétude, rien de systématique à cela. Au fait, je suis à la recherche d'un relecteur, donc si quelqu'un est éventuellement intéressé, ça ne sera pas beaucoup de boulot.

Deux jours plus tard, Harry buvait sa troisième Bièraubeurre dans la petite salle sombre du Chaudron Baveur quand son interlocuteur lui tapa sur l'épaule, le faisant sursauter.

- Tu n'es pas assez aux aguets, Potter, murmura le vieil homme.

- J'ai veillé tard hier, s'excusa Harry. Je suis tombé sur un bouquin très complet sur la métamorphose humaine.

- Tu espères vaincre Voldemort en le changeant en l'un de ses Mangemorts ? ironisa à voix basse Maugrey.

- Non, j'espère pouvoir poursuivre mes investigations jusqu'à l'Allée des Embrumes sans risquer d'être reconnu.

- Et tu ne sens pas capable de produire une potion Polynectar correcte ?

- Si, mais pour cela, il faut déjà trouver les bons ingrédients. J'ai écumé tous les apothicaires du Chemin de Traverse, tous ont fait la grimace quand je leur ai demandé s'ils avaient de la peau de serpent du Cap…

Maugrey opina de son chef asymétrique et déformé d'un air entendu.

- De fait, ce serpent avait un caractère sacré pour les sorciers locaux… Le tuer porterait malheur, ce qui n'est pas bon pour le commerce. Mais ce ne sont là que légendes de bonnes femmes, de lectrices de Sorcière Hebdo.

- J'ai appris à me méfier des légendes de bonnes femmes, monsieur.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- Aux prophéties, malédictions, messes noires et autres journaux intimes maléfiques, pour ne citer qu'eux.

- Evoquer les Horcruxes dans un article de Sorcière Hebdo, ça non plus ça ne serait pas bon pour le commerce, lâcha Maugrey en fixant Harry de ses deux yeux.

Une fois de plus, celui-ci eut la désagréable impression que l'ancien Auror pouvait voir ses pensées se former derrière la paroi osseuse de sa boîte crânienne. Il se sentit un peu dépassé par le tour que prenait la conversation.

- Comment avez-vous sût, pour le journal de Jedusor ?

- La réouverture de la Chambre des Secrets a fait du bruit dans les cercles d'initiés auxquels j'appartiens. Et la façon dont tu as supprimé la trace de Voldemort à l'époque laissait peu de doute. Mais c'est de la très haute magie noire, je suis étonné que toi, tu saches de quoi il s'agisse.

- Dumbledore n'est pas seulement mort assassiné par Rogue, commença Harry avant de lui détailler le but de leur équipée et les raisons qui avaient poussé Dumbledore à l'informer.

Maugrey s'accorda une minute de réflexion silencieuse.

- Et tu dis que l'Horcruxe avait disparu ?

- Quelqu'un l'avait fait disparaître.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

- Cette personne avait laissé un mot sur place. Signé R.A.B. Je cherche toujours qui ce peut être. Ça devait être un grand sorcier, puisqu'il était informé sur Voldemort, les Horcruxes et qu'il a réussi à en détruire un. Pourtant, je n'ai réussi à trouver aucune information sur son compte.

- Je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être, de tête. Mais je vais enquêter de mon côté, promis Maugrey.

- Je vous remercie.

- As-tu une idée d'où pourraient se trouver les autres Horcruxes ?

- Pas vraiment, mais j'ai décidé de me rendre à Godric's Hollow avec Ron et Hermione après le mariage de Bill. Je ne crois pas au hasard, et avec un nom pareil… De toute façon, je ne maîtrise pas encore assez la magie pour détruire un objet tel qu'un Horcruxe, ni non plus pour anéantir Voldemort.

- C'est fort possible, mais souviens-toi que tu n'avais que douze ans quand tu as détruis le journal de Jedusor.

Maugrey parti, Harry régla l'addition et se rendit sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cette conversation lui avait rappelé bien des promesses qu'il s'était fait à lui-même. À commencer par se rendre au mariage de Bill en dépit de son isolement dernier et des questions empressées auxquelles il s'attendait à devoir répondre alors. Avec un sentiment de stress étrange, il se lança à la recherche d'une tenue. Il ignorait pourquoi il tenait tant à être présentable, si c'était pour impressionner Ginny, pour ne pas se montrer au grand public sous son jour d'ermite ou tout simplement pour ne pas donner une raison de plus à Fleur de s'énerver le jour de son mariage. Ou pour se concentrer sur une tâche aussi normale que celle d'acheter une tenue pour un mariage plutôt que de s'inquiéter du fait qu'un type tel que Maugrey n'est put lui être plus utile. Ou bien un peu de tout cela en même temps. Il entra chez madame Guipure, prêt à se lancer dans des essayages pénibles qui l'avaient toujours ennuyés. Quelle ne fut pas surprise en voyant Fred et Georges se tenir chacun sur tabouret, se contorsionnant pour éviter les aiguilles d'une vendeuse gauche.

- Harry ! Toi aussi tu viens acheter une robe pour le mariage ?

- Oh oui… Ça ne m'enchante guère mais j'ai encore pris dix centimètres l'année dernière donc impossible de mettre mon ancienne robe de soirée.

- Tiens, c'est drôle ce que tu dis. Ginny a tenu à peu près les mêmes propos devant Maman la semaine, mais son ton était très différent. Cela tenait plutôt de l'engouement hystérique, plaisanta Georges.

Harry sourit malgré lui à l'évocation de la cadette des Weasley. Il pouvait presque la voir en train de harceler sa mère pour acquérir une nouvelle robe.

- Elle a obtenu satisfaction ? demanda-t-il pour la forme, tout en étant parfaitement conscient qu'il ne saurait pas reconnaître l'ancienne robe de la jeune fille, et donc pas remarquer la nouvelle.

- Oui, mais elle n'a pas voulu nous montrer le chef d'œuvre. Je crois qu'elle se doute que si sa tenue est trop osée, on lui frottera les oreilles avec, supposa Fred avec un regard malicieux.

- C'est fort possible, oui.

Ils poursuivirent cette conversation tout en enfilant diverses robes, et lorsque chacun d'entre eux fut satisfait, Harry prit le parti d'accepter leur invitation à l'achever autour d'un verre dans leur appartement. Mais le ton changea singulièrement dès que Fred eût fermé derrière lui la porte de l'arrière boutique de farces et attrapes.

- Il paraît que tu ne reviens pas à Poudlard l'année prochaine, demanda celui-ci de but en blanc.

- C'est bien le cas. J'attends ma majorité pour pouvoir vraiment avancer dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Pour le moment, tout cela n'est que théorique, mais bientôt je pourrai enquêter dans l'Allée des Embrumes, par exemple.

- Excuse-moi Harry, mais avec ta tête tu n'iras pas bien loin, objecta Georges.

- Je sais, mais j'ai l'intention de m'infliger moi-même des métamorphoses pour ne pas être reconnu.

- Si tu avais toujours écouté les cours de McGonagall, tu saurais que les blessures magiques sont imperméables aux sorts de métamorphose. Seul le Polynectar fonctionnerait. Il ne te reste plus qu'à investir dans une flasque, comme le fils Croupton.

Harry évoqua alors sa difficulté à trouver de la peau de serpent du Cap et les jumeaux lui promirent d'en dénicher pour lui. Eux-mêmes utilisaient parfois des ingrédients réputés peu orthodoxes dans leurs articles et devaient passer commande dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

- On te livre à domicile ? demanda Fred, l'air de rien.

- Vous ne l'aurez pas d'ici au mariage ?

- Non, c'est après-demain je te rappelle.

- Alors je viendrai la chercher moi-même.

- Tu es parano mon pauvre garçon.

- Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une. Je ne veux faire courir de danger à personne.

- Tu es incartable, au moins ?

- Oui, Remus s'est chargé de cela. Et de diverses autres protections magiques. J'en ajouterai encore d'autres dès lundi, quand je serai majeur.

- Cela va être un grand jour. Tu nous invites chez toi pour fêter ça ? insista Georges.

- N'essayez pas de me retrouver les gars, c'est inutile. En plus, si vous y parvenez je serai obligé de modifier votre mémoire, plaisanta plus ou moins Harry avant de leur serrer la main et de transplaner dans le local à poubelles de son appartement.

L'une des protections magiques établies par Remus était similaire à celle qui préservait Poudlard des intrusions, empêchant le transplanage dans son appartement. Cette mesure était contraignante, mais nécessaire d'après son ancien professeur. Il gravit les trois étages qui le séparaient de son palier avant de murmurer un mot de passe « Mais où donc ai-je mis mes clefs » puis d'introduire celles-ci dans la serrure en faisant trois tours. Ce rituel faisait désormais partie de ses réflexes du quotidien, comme celui de toucher une photo encadrée de Ron, Hermione, Ginny et lui sur la pelouse du Terrier prise l'été précédent et qu'il avait accroché à sa porte. Sans cela, il aurait beau tourner le verrou et appuyer sur la poignée, il demeurerait enfermé chez lui. Chaque matin en partant de chez lui, il avait donc une pensée pour Ginny, ce jour-là encore plus adorable qu'à son habitude dans sa robe beige et bleue, un chapeau de paille posé sur ses cheveux magnifiques. Et chaque matin, son cœur se serrait d'avoir renoncé à tant de bonheur. Et chaque soir, il lisait tant d'horreurs qu'il ne doutait plus du bien fondé de son choix.

Mais ce soir-là fut différent. Il s'accorda le luxe de sortir un pot de gel coiffant offert par Hermione et de tenter de se coiffer. Il avait le pressentiment que Ginny serait sublime à cette occasion et qu'il lui faudrait être à la hauteur pour garder son amour. Qu'elle n'ait jamais cessé de l'aimer depuis six ans qu'elle le connaissait ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit.

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous verrez donc le mariage de Bill se dérouler en live sous vos yeux ébahis, hé, hé. Désolée pour le peu d'évolution marqué par ce chapitre, mais il me semble nécessaire que tout n'aille pas trop vite, que cela reste crédible. Pour me faire pardonner, je publierai le prochain très vite.


End file.
